


I Want Your Design

by Rawrbin



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Drugged Sex, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Damian Wayne, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Smut, forced rut, mentioned Slade/Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrbin/pseuds/Rawrbin
Summary: "I've decided it's time that I bear an heir of my own. You are a large, strong alpha. A skilled warrior. And Grayson has deemed yousatisfactory. Therefore it seems you are the ideal candidate to provide the attributes I require for my successor."-Damian wants an heir. What Slade wants doesn't matter.Written for SladeRobin Week 2020. Day 5: Pregnancy
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984852
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	I Want Your Design

The instant Slade regains consciousness he knows something is wrong. 

His head is foggy. That is not something that happens to him. Super metabolism is great for warding off illnesses and the effects of any drugs. He must have been dosed with something powerful. 

Something created just for him. 

Slowly he blinks his eyes open, which is in and of itself a process. The effects of the drugs seem to be slowly wearing off though. He's laying on a bed in a darkened room, lit by a single shaded lamp on the nightstand. From what he can see the room is clean, opulent, and reeks of wealth. Somebody rich is after him. His mind is already flicking through the list of suspects even as he struggles to pull his brain out of the drug-induced fog and into awareness. 

Looking down he notes that he's been stripped completely bare. The only thing covering any part of his body are the restraints around his legs tying him to the foot of the bed. They are heavy and well done, but they would still be a piece of cake to rip his way out of were his limbs not reduced to leaden dead weights. He shifts his heavy arms above him and confirms that as he suspected they are restrained as well. Probably a precautionary measure, since even without them he'd unlikely be able to walk out at the moment. 

Slade is stuck there for a long time. He isn't sure how long, there's no clock in the room and the draping black curtains keep out any signs of outside light, but it's long enough for him to feel annoyed. And to get a small amount of feeling back in his body. Not long enough to recover the strength needed to break from his bonds though. 

He's still trying to get his tired brain to remember who with this amount of wealth and power he'd managed to make enemies of recently (or not so recently, those supervillain types were known to hold grudges for decades) when the door to his room finally opens. 

For one confusing moment he thinks the bulky figure slinking in through the shadows is the Batman. As the man gets closer and the light reaches him Slade realizes it's not the Bat though. He has Bruce Wayne's jawline, yes, but he's slightly shorter, built slightly slimmer, and is radiating a scent that is far too sweet to be an alpha. The Bat's demon spawn. This realization does little to give Slade clarity into the situation though. Had Grayson elicited his help to rescue Slade from whatever the hell it was he'd gotten himself into? 

As Damian Wayne steps further into the lamp light Slade sees that the black fabric flowing around him is not that of a Batsuit cape, but rather a long silk robe. It's also the only item he is wearing. There isn't even a mask to hide his face. 

"What the hell is going on?"

Damian looks at him curiously for a moment, but he doesn't reply. He merely rakes his eyes lower over Slade's exposed body, a slight smirk forming at the corner of his lips. Slade feels his blood start to boil.

"Where am I? Did you do this you little shit?" 

Slade’s always known that the brat had to be at least a little unhinged, what with his bitch of a mother and his unconventional upbringing. Damian has always been his least favorite of Grayson's siblings, despite being the one that the omega dotes on the most. He's demanding and possessive, and well, maybe a bit too much like Slade himself for his liking. The little demon doesn't like sharing Grayson's attention any more than Slade does. 

Instead of replying Damian crawls half onto the bed, leaning over Slade to position his scent glands near the alpha's face. Up close the smell is overwhelming and Slade blames the drugs in his system for the reason he didn't notice it before. 

"You're in heat. Is that what this is about, seriously? Let me go you damn brat. I don't care what kind of relationship you imagine you have with Grayson, mated omegas don't take kindly to sharing their alphas, even with pack. He's going to-" 

Slade's tirade is cut off when Damian tightens fingers in his hair and yanks him in even closer. He struggles but there's nowhere to go and the drugs still have him weak. Breathing shallowly from his place against the omega's neck he can feel the pheromones of the heat begin to affect him. His cock begins to harden and he can feel his knot twinging. He growls into Damian's neck but all it accomplishes is making the omega give a small shudder in what Slade can only assume is arousal, so it’s a bit counterproductive. 

Eventually the omega reaches down and grasps his hardness, stroking his cock until it’s full. Slade twists his head in the brat’s grip and _bites_ into his shoulder. With a growl and a fierce slap Slade’s head is knocked away and Damian pulls back. The blood trickling from the wound pleases Slade. 

"Insolent cur," Damian spits out, reaching up to assess the damage. "How dare you?" 

"Can it brat. Do you have any idea what the hell you're doing? Let me go. There are a million willing alphas who would be happy to help a pretty boy billionaire omega through a heat. Go bother one of them. This is getting ridiculous." 

Damian smirks at him. It is unsettling. 

"This is not simply about getting through a heat. I assure you that you would not be my first pick." 

Slade arches an eyebrow. That damn holier-than-thou smirk stays firmly in place as the brat continues.

"I've decided it's time that I bear an heir of my own. You are a large, strong alpha. A skilled warrior. And Grayson has deemed you _satisfactory_. Therefore it seems you are the ideal candidate to provide the attributes I require for my successor." 

Slade freezes at the words. This kid can't be serious. Shock quickly gives way to rage and Slade growls out from his bonds.

"Are you fucking kidding me? End this dumbass nonsense and untie me right now you brat. I've already done the dad thing, and I can assure you I don't need any more damn kids." 

Damian's smirk stays in place, clearly unswayed by Slade's words. 

"You will not be doing any of the child rearing, Wilson. I simply require your genetic material." 

"And what if I don't want to give it?" he snaps. 

"I am not asking. I am taking." 

"And what do you think Grayson's reaction to all this will be? Do you really think you'll still be in his good graces if you go through with this?" Slade plays his trump card. If he knows anything about the Bat brat it's that his desire for Grayson's approval is one of his defining features. 

"You will not tell him. If you do I will simply deny it. Which is more believable: a nearly invincible meta-human getting taken down and kidnapped, or a poor innocent omega with a poorly timed heat being taken advantage of by an opportunistic alpha with a criminal past? We both know which story Grayson will take as truth." 

Slade glares daggers through Damian's skull. He wants to believe that after everything they’ve been through that his mate will take his word, but they both know the brat is right. Grayson has an odd soft spot for the little omega that often causes him lapses in logical judgement.

"That's not going to stop me." 

"Very well," the omega shrugs, unperturbed. "You are choosing a losing battle for yourself. Either way I will have already accomplished my goal by the time you can discuss it."

The smell of heat is growing stronger by the second. Unbidden Slade let's out a low growl completely unrelated to his current rage, and his muscles strain against his bonds as his instincts start tempting him towards the omega. He tries to play it off as if it were an intentional angry response to Damian's statement, but judging by Damian's grin and the way his eyes flicker down to Slade's now weeping cock he wasn't fooled. 

Desperately lashing out, Slade begins listing all the ways in which he will get revenge on the omega if the little shit doesn’t stop with his idiocy and release him right this moment. Undisturbed by threats of bodily harm the omega just turns away from him. Slade strains his neck to see what he's doing but his view is completely blocked. He hears him rummaging around in the bedside drawer and when he faces Slade again the former mercenary is not pleased by what he sees in his hand. 

"I grow tired of your chatter, Wilson. It is not necessary to complete my task." 

"Fuck. You." He grinds out, and then clamps his mouth shut as Damian approaches him with the ball gag. Slade is bound and still weakened by the drugs though, so it's not long before Damian has forced the thing into his mouth and secured it around his head. 

He growls around the gag and thrashes against his bonds. All of his effort is useless though. Slade Wilson, formerly the great Deathstroke the Terminator, brought down by the littlest bat brat and a dose of drugs. It's pathetic. That is almost worse than anything. 

Damian Wayne continues to gloat through his expression alone, and eyes locked to Slade's he drops his black robe to the floor. Slick is already flowing freely down the omega's inner thighs and Slade's nostrils flare as the scent of it hits him. Against his wishes his hips twitch up of their own accord. His dick is rock hard and straining, hungry for omega. He's completely at Damian's mercy. 

"Good alpha," Damian coos sarcastically, stepping towards the bed and reaching out towards Slade. He runs teasing fingertips over his hardness, making Slade buck up again even as he glares down at the other man. 

"Anxious aren't you? I too grow tired of waiting. Let us begin." 

Without further preamble he's climbing onto the bed and straddling Slade's body. He grips Slade's cock and lines it up with his wet hole. Slade groans around the gag as his tip brushes against the warm pucker, slick dripping down and coating his cock. 

"You are a very lucky alpha, Slade Wilson," Damian tells him. 

Slade wants to disagree but the next moment hot, wet warmth is encompassing his cock and his alpha is overwhelmed. All he can think as Damian rocks above him is _more more more, omega, need to knot now_. 

His hips do their best to fight the restraints, thrusting up into the wanton omega above him. Slade's instincts protest to being tied up. He should be the one to take care of the omega, pushing him down onto the bed and mounting him. He can't be a proper alpha like this. 

Even still, the omega knows what he is doing. He works skillfully over Slade's cock, insides milking him for all they are worth. It isn’t long until Slade can feel his knot forming, coaxed into fullness by the tight walls around him. He growls around the ball-gag, fangs twitching fiercely as they desire to pierce into the omega’s scent glands. His hips jerk up again, thrusting as much as they are able in their narrow confines. 

“That’s it” the omega above him pants. “Come for me alpha. Knot me.” 

The omega slams himself down, sheathing himself fully, and that’s it. Slade’s knot finally catches. The omega gasps and his little cock gives a spurt across his belly as Slade’s own massive one fills him up with his seed. Slade groans as his knot pulsates, even more semen being coaxed out as the omega continues grinding down on him. 

“Well, a-ah, done, alpha,” the omega above him gasps as yet another spurt of semen fills up his womb. “I am certain to be with child. Though we will have to continue until my heat ends, to be certain.” 

As Slade stares up at the little omega caught on his knot he has a feeling in the back of his mind that there is something wrong with the situation. Something he should be fighting. But when he breathes in more of that delicious heat scent and sees the omega flatten a hand low over his stomach Slade can’t feel anything but proud. He can’t wait to see the little omega turn round with his pups. 

He’s going to be an excellent father. 


End file.
